Enseñame a Amar
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Hinata, luego de la desdicha de perderlo todo, es obligada a casarse con un completo extraño, resulta ser el Kazekage Gaara, la convivencia con ese joven, resulta ser totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba. *GaaraHina*


**Nota:** Los personajes de esta fanfic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden

**Enseñame a Amar (Capítulo 1- Noticia)**

Para la pobre Hinata todo estaba acabado, hace un mes su padre, Hiashi Hyuga anunció oficialmente a su heredera, Hanabi, sellando a Hinata con la marca de maldición del ave enjaulada, hoy, el amor de su vida estaba en el altar, esperando a su amada; un nudo se le había formado en la garganta al mirar entrar a la hermosa novia, Sakura portaba un vestido de ensueño, su cabello rosa estaba cubierto por un blanco velo, un ramo de lirios entre sus dedos y una encantadora sonrisa, Naruto sonreía nervioso mirándola llegar.

Luego de la ceremonia se dirigieron a un salón de eventos, todos los invitados se encontraban felices, bailaban, la Hokage a la media hora de empezada la recepción estaba completamente ebria, Sai se dedicaba a plasmar la hermosa escena de la nueva pareja en un cuadernillo de dibujo, mientras Ino colgaba de su cuello mirando lo hábil que era su novio, Lee y Tenten demostraban lo hábiles que eran en la pista, Hinata estaba sentada mirando con una sonrisa toda la sala, su corazón deseó la felicidad más grande del mundo a Sakura y Naruto, cerró los ojos y sintió como su pecho se apretaba; cuando de la nada, comenzó a escuchar, el crujir de unas papitas, Chouji estaba a su lado, sonriéndole y estirando a ella la fundita, Hinata sonrió y tomo una papa, comiéndola con lentitud.

-vaya que fue una ceremonia muy hermosa- seguía devorándolas.

-Si… espero… que sean muy felices- Hinata aun miraba con una sonrisa sincera aunque su pecho dolía.

Chouji la miro sonriente, -Tu también, espero que encuentres a la persona que te haga feliz, te lo mereces…- volvió a estirar la mano con la funda de papitas y Hinata tomó otra.

Miraron en silencio como Tenten y Lee bailaban, cuando para su sorpresa, Shikamaru salía de uno de los rincones del salón a la pista de baile junto con Temari, los movimientos del azabache eran torpes y cansados, pero los de la rubia, agiles y con gracia, se acercó a Shikamaru, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, este con una sonrisa de lado se acercó a ella, bailando el uno muy cerca del otro, los movimientos del azabache eran sensuales, junto con los de la rubia; cuando un castaño se acercó a Hinata, lo recordó con el nombre de Kankuro, era hermano de Temari.

-Mi bella dama…- hizo una reverencia, a lo que Hinata sonrojó.

-Ka-Kankuro San... q-que alegría verlo- Hinata se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

Chouji movió la cabeza, en forma de saludo y siguió comiendo, y Kankuro levantó una mano saludándolo, para luego sentarse a lado de Hinata.

-no estuvimos en la ceremonia pero, al menos llegamos temprano para…- pero fue silenciado al escuchar como la Hokage cantaba tomando un micrófono, abrazaba a un pelirrojo, Hinata lo recordó con algo de temor… se trataba del Kazekage, Gaara, su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna, cerraba los ojos mientras Tsunade Sama lo presentaba, o eso pensaban…

-creo... que hablé demasiado rápido…- una aura de desilusión lo envolvía, Hinata y Chouji comenzaron a reír.

-Hinata…- Temari y Shikamaru se acercaron a ellos, Hinata se puso de pie junto a Chouji e hicieron una reverencia.

-Temari San- Hinata sonrió mientras se abrazaron, -que alegría verte…- Hinata estaba muy feliz.

-pues me alegra escucharlo, nos quedaremos unos días en tu casa- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa ladeada, Kankuro la miró con reproche.

-Podemos ir a dormir en un hotel, eso sería mejor, a molestar a Hinata…-

-Ha-Hablaré con otou... q-que diga… Hiashi Sama…- Hinata agachó la mirada, debía respeto a la familia principal.

Temari la miró fijamente, sabía que debía rendir respeto a una autoridad, pero, ni siquiera ella había llamado "Gaara Sama" a su hermanito, por más que fuera el mismísimo Kazekage ella es su hermana.

-bueno caballeros, nos retiramos- Temari tomó de la mano a Hinata, Shikamaru la miró algo preocupado, estaba al tanto de varias cosas respecto a la aldea, lo que le esperaba a Hinata no era nada bueno, tenía fe en que Temari como su amiga la ayudara a asimilar la idea con calma, realmente esta situación es muy problemática.

-Vago de mi vida, regreso en un momento- guiñó un ojo.

-Problemática de mi corazón, aquí te espero- levantó una mano, dándole la espalda.

.

* * *

.

Temari salió del salón junto a Hinata, y se sentaron en una cerca, a lado de unas flores.

-Ahora dime que te pasa, quedamos en que cambiarías tu actitud, aunque me alegro que hayas dejado de tartamudear-

-Temari, Hiashi Sama… escogió a su heredera- Hinata sonrió, -Hanabi Sama será una excelente líder para el clan…-

-¿Y te sellaron?- Hinata levantó su cerquillo, dejando visible aquella marca.

Temari cruzó la pierna, y se sentó derecha, mirando hacia el frente, -Esa clase de cosas, nos sirven para adquirir fortaleza-

-Lo se… seguiré luchando para mejorar- Hinata miró al frente.

Temari dio un suspiro largo, lo que estaba a punto de decir no era nada fácil.

-Hinata, tengo que contarte algo… tu padre, ofertó tu mano en matrimonio…- Hinata tragó pesado, ¿Cómo es que ella no sabía nada al respecto?

-Y-Ya… veo… yo no sabía nada de esto…-

Temari suspiró, era mala, muy pero muy mala como celestina, ya la previno, se sintió satisfecha con ello, así que no sintió remordimiento de conciencia al dejarla con la duda.

-Bien, creo que deberíamos regresar, con respecto a nuestra estadía, diré a Kankuro que busque un hotel, no quiero causarte problemas-

-Gracias Temari, lamento mucho no poder ayudarlos-

Se pusieron de pie, y caminaron al salón, luego de un par de charlas, unas cuantas copas de sake, Hinata se encontraba mareada, debía volver pronto a casa, así que se escabulló en silencio sin que nadie lo notara.

Caminó de vuelta, aún vivía en la casa principal, no eran más de la media noche, abrió lentamente la puerta y anduvo despacio, sin hacer bulla, de pronto, alguien se aclaró la garganta, era su padre.

-Hinata, necesito hablar contigo…-

-como usted diga, Hiashi Sama…- Hinata hizo una reverencia, el corazón se le estrujó, cuanto extrañaba decirle "padre", ese mes fue uno de los más difíciles para ella.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un salón, Hinata se sentó frente a él.

-Tu mano fue ofrecida en matrimonio, muchos señores feudales la han pedido, el éxito en el campo de batalla te ha dejado en una buena posición-

Hinata lo miraba sin demostrar emoción alguna, poseía un sonrojo leve, seguramente era el sake.

-Siento que no haya complacido sus expectativas, Hiashi Sama-.

-Las propuestas han sido muchas, y escogí la mejor, el Kazekage también se encuentra buscando esposa, pensé que se sentiría ofendido al ofrecerte, pero aceptó, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo-

-Si Hiashi Sama no me consultó cuando me ofertó, ¿Por qué debería oponerme a casarme con el extraño que escogió? ¿Acaso puedo negarme a algo así?-

Hiashi frunció el ceño, sintió el olor a sake que despedía su hija, pero estaba bien, al menos no se negó a casarse con el Kazekage.

-Retírate… no vuelvas a beber, la próxima que llegues en ese estado, cerraré todos tus flujos de chakra de un golpe-.

Hinata se puso de pie, hizo una vaga reverencia y se retiró, cuanto habrá sufrido Neji al estar bajo la sombra de su padre, al estar bajo tanta amenaza, sabia claramente, que una palabra fuera de lugar y eran capaces de activar el sello, si en si fue doloroso para ella recibirlo, el castigo al incitar a la familia principal debía ser peor.

Entró a su habitación y se tiró sobre el futon, durmió con el sencillo Kimono que traía encima, con todo y maquillaje, no tenía ánimos para nada, es más, sentía el deseo de reír como loca, pero tenía miedo, así que optó por cerrar los ojos y dormir, mañana sería otro día, y estaba segura que sería un largo, largo día, su vida era una miseria, todo lo bueno fue arrebatado, su Nii-San, su amado Naruto Kun, su libertad, pero no importaba, no se rendiría y buscaría salir adelante.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos como están…! Sigo pensando, que los lleno de fanfics y hasta ahora no termino ninguno, bueeeeno, en la pequeña encuesta que les hice en el fic "Amor, dulce amor", me di cuenta, que aparte de amantes al NejiHina, ItaHina y SasuHina, habían amantes al GaaraHina, la verdad nunca pensé en esa parejita, así que me aventuré a escribir. Juntos nos enamoraremos de poco a poco de este misterioso, serio, y guapo pelirrojo.

Sugerencias, peticiones, un review por favor…!

Ah, ahora que recuerdo, con respecto al OneShot "Operación: Rescate a Neji Nii-San" agradezco mucho su apoyo… me sentí muy bien al saber que fue de su agrado, amo el NejiHina, pero no me dejo de parecer curioso la denominación que le dieron a la parejita: "Incesto", y lo único que diré en mi defensa es algo que leí por allí… Incesto, ¡claro! Pero un sexi, sexi incesto *w*

Los amo..!


End file.
